This invention relates to a self-propelled, reconfigurable running toy which, when in a running vehicle mode, can travel with leg portions folded up and locked in position above a body portion, and is also so designed that, while running, the folded-up portions can suddenly extend straight forward to assume the form of legs so that the toy has a robot-like shape.
The toy of this invention is so constructed that the folded-up portions can suddenly extend rotatably while the toy is travelling so that the toy is rotated into an upright (standing) posture by the reaction force generated by the sudden movement of the folded-up (leg) portions.
The following problems were involved in the realization of such a reconfigurable running toy.
The first problem was that, in order to ensure the maintenance of a stable standing-up posture of the toy, it was necessary to concentrate the reaction force created by the rapid rotational movement of the leg portions, which is the motive force producing the standing-up motion, and it was found that the toy was unable to sustain a stable, upright, standing posture unless this reaction force was controlled so as to lie within a certain specified range.
The second problem concerned a means for stopping the leg portions instantaneously just at the position at which they have extended straight forwards relative to the toy body portion. This is essential to enable the entire toy assembly, including its upper half, to achieve a standing-up motion under the reaction force produced by the rapid rotational extension movement of the folded-up portions of the toy when in a running mode.
The third problem resided in the necessity for providing a means for eliminating any excess reaction force that would remain after the toy has achieved its standing posture. If any excess reaction force remains after the toy has taken up its standing posture, this might force the toy to tumble forward.